


Guilt Feelings

by GiukyChan



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Female Character, Echope - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, we know they are not sister lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiukyChan/pseuds/GiukyChan
Summary: Hope is very angry with Echo and very very frustrated, how will she react seeing her in her cell after she sentenced her to Penance?
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. In The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This Echope ff is "located" before 7x10.  
> English is not my first language so, please be patient xD  
> Thanks to Oakley who helped me to translate this and to fix something.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy, let me know in the comments I will appreciate a lot!

In Hope's head, the same words always buzzed: "5 years on Penence." Why would Echo do this to her?

She spent the last 5 years training to get her revenge, only to be betrayed by her best friend in this way. She didn't accept it at all. 

She was angry, furious, with who had done this to her but also with her mother and her Aunt O who had allowed her to do it.

As thoughts ran through her mind, Hope heard a metallic noise and immediately afterwards, the door to her cell opened.

It was Echo... if there was anyone she did not want to hear or see at that moment, it would be her.

Hope was sitting in the corner of her cell, and Echo approached her silently.

But Hope growled at her, breaking that silence. "Will you really take me to Penence?"

Hope received nothing in return for her words, except Echo's icy stare. Her gaze implied a clear "yes".

Hope could not contain her anger and hurled herself towards Echo. 

Echo was ready for this and tried to dodge it. Hope was fast and she was very good at fighting,, which Echo knew. But she could not afford to fight her, not now. The anger made her even stronger, but out of control.

She had to stop her somehow, so she locked her to the wall. All Echo's weight was now completely leaning against Hope. 

Both of them were gasping for breath. 

All this reminded her of their fights on Skyring with a lot of nostalgia, but now she couldn't admit it.

"I don't want to hurt you," Echo said, remembering their first fight. Echo had already understood from there that Hope would be special. A special adversary, a special friend.

But now all she had in front of her was a fragile, visibly unstable girl who was wiggling under her weight.

Echo looked her in the eyes, but Hope did not look back. 

"Hope, please look at me," Echo said quietly. Her tone of voice had changed.

And Hope looked at her, and she was not wriggling, but trembling.

"Echo, what are you doing?" He said to her in a trembling voice. "This is not the Echo I spent five years with..."

Echo lowered her gaze, she knew she could not afford what was happening. She could not. On the other hand...hesitation is dead...and now she was hesitating. So she took her wrists and handcuffed them behind her back as she had been ordered.

"Echo, what the hell are you doing?" Hope screamed to her, not realizing how such an intimate moment as this was turning into yet another nightmare. In the meantime, a guard entered the room and turned to Echo, huffing, "How long does it take to handcuff a prisoner?"

"With this prisoner, too much," she said, returning to her usual cold tone while Hope once again gave her a hate-filled look. 

"We're taking you for a shower," said the other guard. "Probably the last one you will take in five years."


	2. In the Shower - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Hope find themselves in a strange situation in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, Jorpe content I-   
> ..
> 
> That's why i've lost inspiration a little in these weeks, and the show is literally about to end, just one episode missing .. I hope I give you some gay vibes that that rat doesn't want to give us.
> 
> I've been writing a lot in the last couple of days, even more than I expected. Thanks once again to Oakley for helping me fix some things, thank you darling.
> 
> Let me know what do you think ✨

As they walked down the hallway, Echo and Hope's eyes never met, but Echo looked at her silently from time to time, making sure of how she was doing. Her expression was the same all the way to the elevator. And then up to the shower room where the guard silently interrupted the silence that he had dropped in those minutes addressing Hope. "Get undressed."

Echo looked at him confused, and Hope's face whitened. Should she have undressed in front of that man?

Echo looked at him threateningly and said, "Are you going to stay here?" 

"Sure, I don't want to-" Echo didn't even let him finish talking and almost stabbed him in the throat as she threatened him. "Get out right now."

The guard did not hesitate and Echo continued to have her dagger against his throat, accompanying him out and then barricading the door.

Returning to the room, Echo noticed Hope's confused gaze as she asked her, "Why?" 

"I didn't want him to look at you," she answered, turning her back. "Now get undressed, and take a shower".

Hope, no matter how hard she tried, really couldn't understand. She didn't understand what was wrong with Echo, she didn't know why she made that scene before handcuffing her. Or why she was doing that now.

In the meantime, as these thoughts were sinking into her mind, she decided to undress, first she took off her gray T-shirt, dwelling on the strange symbol of Bardo, and then her pants. She couldn't stand that uniform; it was as if it didn't belong to her. While she was divinely on Echo's body. And there she was thinking about her again. And the fact that she was now completely naked in the same room with her didn't help.

She turned around to look at her, but Echo was completely motionless a few meters ahead of her with her back to Hope. Hope was restless. 

While she was undressing, Echo was brooding over what to say to her to get her to trust her again. She needed to somehow, and while thinking, she cast furtive glances in Hope's direction. Hope turned on the water. Echo had to talk to her, without hesitation this time, even though she knew what she was up against. She turned quietly looking at her wet back. She took two more steps forward, praying that Hope would not turn around.

The sound of the water now flowing and banging on the floor covered her footsteps. Hope's head was about to burst, all her thoughts clouded her mind. What would she have done for another 5 years without her mother? Just now that she had found her, or without Aunty O, she had fought so hard to find them, and now her friend was screwing it all up.

She was so absorbed in her anger that she didn't even realize that she was two steps behind him waiting for him to feel his presence, but she didn't, Echo wondered what she was thinking so strongly that she ignored his presence, and whispered his name. "Hope..."

She jerked, turning towards the girl and extending her arm towards her to hit her, but Echo foresaw it, and blocked her wrist.

"W-what do you want?" Hope asked furiously, but at the same time frightened by her presence so close.

"I wanted to talk," Echo replied, still holding her arm.

"What about? How you betrayed me? How you adore being commanded? The truth is that you love having someone give you orders again, so at least you don't have to think for yourself."

Echo's expression became darkened, distraught but also disappointed by Hope's words, who immediately avoided her gaze after what she had shouted at her. And after a slow sigh she said to her, "What do you know about me?"

As she pushed both of Hope's wrists she held so strongly against the frozen wall. Both of them were wet from the water gushing out of the shower.

Hope was frightened by the new tone that Echo's words had taken on, but she answered with conviction. "I spent 5 years with you. I saw the determination with which you trained to come here, and I saw the fear in your eyes and the desire for revenge after you discovered what they did to Bellamy-"

"Don't mention his name..." growled Echo.

"They took away from you the person you loved more than anything else, so why do you believe in them so much?" Hope cried out with shiny eyes. Echo growled again and approached her weight against the girl, their foreheads touched each other, and the cold armor pushed against Hope's naked body.

"I'm just trying not to let it happen again!"

Their bodies were so close now.

Echo was only now realizing that the body beneath her was completely naked, trembling. She was thirsty, but scared to know what would happen between them soon..


	3. In the Shower - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echope finally had their moment in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I've to thank Oakley for been the best ff fixer in the world lol, ly.  
> Enjoy this one! It will probably be the last one.  
> Guess what? They finally had s e x, or something very near that. lol

Hope was just trying to process what the girl had told her, but what she could understand was that she was now only a few inches away from her. It took very little for their lips to touch each other.

Both were feeling strange and new emotions, never felt before. But it was hard for both of them to admit it, but especially for Echo. 

Echo drew a sigh that made Hope's skin crawl, but didn't say a word. This made the moment almost embarrassing. She then asked her: "What are you doing now?"

Echo did not answer, but slowly approached Hope, giving her time to reject her. Hope didn't move a millimeter, rather still, her eyes ablaze. So Echo's lips touched Hope's and it was a simple kiss. Chaste and pure, neither of them imagined what this would entail.

Echo regretted it almost immediately, straining the grip of her wrists until she let go completely, ready to receive yet another punch in the face or worse other words full of hate. However, what she received in return were Hope's hands pressed on her cheeks. Hope approached her and gave her another kiss. This time more violent, and fast.

Echo was pleasantly surprised and reciprocated the kiss, making it deeper, intertwining her tongue into her Hope's, moving her hand to her hips until Hope moved quickly with her groaning breath. All this was so new to her, especially that feeling in her belly, that she could barely stand upright. Her legs were shaking so much that she thought she was about to faint.

"Are you okay?" Echo asked her, looking at her worried.

"Y-yes," she barely answered.

Echo smiled, she was visibly excited, started kissing her cheek going down her jaw and then down her neck and that's when Hope let a sweet moan slip. Echo almost couldn't see thanks to the lust feeling she felt.

Her lips went even lower slowly, until they reached Hope's breast that Echo kissed, sucking lightly on her nipples. Hope whimpered. Moving one hand toward her center.

"Quiet," Echo told her, whispering in her ear. "I'll take care of it."

Echo immediately took off the gloves of her armor so that finally her hand went further and further down, touching Hope's most sensitive point, making her jerk in response.

She was already wet, of course. Hope immediately became red in the face, and avoided looking at her partner, while Echo, inevitably, made her feel so good.  
Hope tried to keep her eyes as tight as she could, and tried to do everything she could not to make the older girl understand that she was now in control of her.  
She could have interrupted her cursed little game there, but no, Echo wanted to get her to the end.

"Look at me," Echo said, addressing the girl, holding her other hand over her face.

Hope was still keeping her eyes closed. She needed a kiss from Echo to finally convince her to open them.

"Hey" called her back. He turned to her with a slight smile and brought her lips closer to hers, kissing her again. Hope kissed her back. And he carried her thin arms, which until now had been on Echo's chest almost as if he wanted to repel her somehow, on his shoulders, hugging her slightly and bringing her even closer to her. 

Hope now had her head resting between her own arm and the shoulder of the older girl who immediately resumed that damn movement. Hope could no longer contain herself, she squeezed her hands against the Echo's armor, pushing her belly against the girl's fingers. She was so close. So Echo inserted a finger, Hope moaned so loudly that Echo shuddered and put her hand on her head, caressing her waiting for her partner to calm down. It took her a few minutes to stabilize her crazy breathing. Echo took advantage of that moment to calm herself too. She hadn't felt all those emotions for a long time and even though she hated it, they had all control over her. But she could not let herself go. Because she had a plan to carry out.

Hope lifted her head that she had so far leaned on Echo's shoulder and looked into her partner's eyes, smiling as if from this moment on she could read her mind. And she said: "You have a plan..."

Echo answered her laughing, "You didn't really think that I would believe this garbage..." And she gave her another kiss before explaining her intentions, but she left out one very important detail; revenge and defeating the Bardoeans would probably cost her life.

"There will certainly be guards outside, I must eliminate them..." continued Echo "You must take Clarke and the others to the stone, I will join you. You have only one hour of time."

"What if I don't make it?" 

"This is not an option. Hope, you will make it."

He said to her, turning his back on her again, impassively, and in a totally different tone of voice: "Now put your clothes on." 

Echo turned to her smiling. She smiled back.


End file.
